More to Us
by JustCoke
Summary: They had been friends. Best friends to be exact, but still, just friends. That time was less complicated. And they wished they could go back to those times… usually. citrus content. 18 and older kids!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyashaya & Company do not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, fuck…" he groaned.

Inuyasha was spiraling into carnal pleasure, and he couldn't remember the last time anything felt this good.

_Wait, actually I can,_ he chuckled inwardly. _It was the last time we did _this

Inuyasha looked down to where his angel was bent over his manhood, licking with her sweetly pink tongue and pumping with her delicate hands. And the more he stared at her, the more he marveled at how innocent her face was even while she was… well, giving him head.

At the thought, Inuyasha started to feel slightly guilty about dirtying such innocence, and remembered a time when things weren't this way.

They had been friends. Best friends to be exact, but still, _just_ friends. That time was less complicated. When they were younger, their days were filled with the park, hide-and-seek, Barbies, tag, Hot Wheels, digging holes, climbing trees, the candy store, and other stuff that kids like to do. As they got older those activities were replaced by more friends, movies, fast food, sports, homework, wild parties, etc., and Inuyasha wished he could go back to those times… usually.

But right then, she was giving him the most fabulous, dirtiest look than he could have ever imagined possible, and all guilt and thoughts of going back were thrown out the window. He could feel a blush creeping onto his face, but forced it away and smirked down at her instead._ Not so innocent anymore, hmm?_ Inuyasha thought.

"You're doing great, babe," Inuyasha said huskily. Now… usually this kind of statement would cause her to blush a pink color and sometimes even stop her from what she was doing, but things were different today.

Today, she continued to stare up at him with that look, and what she said next made Inuyasha's stomach twist into many knots.

"Mmm," she moaned. "I know."

And with those words, she covered his head with her mouth, nearly throwing Inuyasha over the edge right then and there. But thankfully it didn't, as an ending that quick would have been too embarrassing. But as he watched her continue, he felt a climax approaching at an alarming rate, and realized he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Hey," he warned, his breath heavy. "_Fuck! _Hey! Babe, I can't hold on anymore."

Apparently she wasn't interested in what he had to say, and continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft. But Inuyasha couldn't take another second of it. He let go.

She removed her mouth just in time to keep her face from being covered and let it pool in her hand instead. Inuyasha could only watch as she collected every drop and lick it clean from each finger. The sight was amazing.

"You," Inuyasha breathed as she crawled up the bed to lay her head on his chest. "That was incredible. If you keep that up, you will definitely be the end of me." He gently stroked her black waves of hair.

Inuyasha could feel her grin against his skin. "Good," she said.

That one word made Inuyasha hot all over again, and as he flipped them both over he thought about his friends who were watching a movie in his living room, oblivious to what he was doing with his best friend right now.

_What would they think if they knew?_ Inuyasha thought, watching her moan softly below him as he entered her.

_What would they think if they knew_ _that I am fucking Kagome?_

----------------------------------------------------

Four Months Ago… 

"Oh, Inu-baby! Please, _please_, let me suck your dick in the hallway! I just want to show you how much I love you! It's not that I'm a _slut_ or anything, I just can't stop _thinking _about your _enormous_ cock and I want to blow you from the beginning of first period to the end of last. I want people to see me be the fucking whore, just for you of course."

Everyone at the table stared at their Kagome with wide eyes. Who knew she had such a dirty mouth?

Kagome continued, "Of course… There is that rumor going around that I say this to all of my boyfriends and every other boy in school. And that I really am a whore. But those are all lies, Inu-baby! Lies! And yes I did get suspended for blowing Mr. Aikens freshman year," at this everyone gagged with disgusted looks on their faces since Mr. Aikens couldn't be any less than 70, "but that was because I REALLY needed at least a _D – _in his class in order to graduate on time, which is now pointless because with the grades I'm getting I won't be able to graduate for another 5 years! BUT I love you so please, _please_ let me be the slut that I already am!"

After she finished, Kagome grinned evilly towards a horrified Inuyasha though with a slight blush on her face. There was a moment of silence and then everyone but Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" Sango gasped between laughs. "You sound _just_ like Michi!"

"No kidding?" Miroku said sarcastically who was sitting next to her. "Actually, Michi offered to blow me today during second period. I declined, of course, since my sexual needs are already being fulfilled by someone else." He then placed an arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Gross, Miroku! I really didn't need to know that!" complained Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, who was the only freshman sitting at a table of mostly upperclassmen.

Miroku winked at him. "Well get used to it, little one, because we've even done it on your b-"

"_Anyways!!!_" interrupted a beautiful, red-haired, green-eyed Ayame. "I still can't believe you went out with her, Inuyasha. I hope you didn't really have sex with her because then you'd probably have an STD right now."

"Yeah, dude," piped in Shippou. "Think about it. While you were fucking her you were probably fucking at least 300 other guys too."

Rin, the group's baby, made a face. "Ew! Disgusting!"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the fuck up! Everyone! I didn't know she was such a whore! I DIDN'T! So don't roll your eyes at me! I _seriously_ didn't know! How come no one told me?!" He glared at his friends.

Almost every one of them replied, "We did."

"You did?" Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Yeah, we did man," said Miroku for the rest of the group. "We practically yelled it to you every time Michi dragged you off to do _who-the-hell-knows-what_ in _only-__God-knows-where_!"

Miroku paused.

"Dude, did you really fuck her?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

Inuyasha groaned. "No! We were about to actually do it at her house yesterday, and then she started saying the _nastiest_ shit, and it fucking freaked me out! I figured she was a whore right away, it was _that_ disgusting man! I went home and that's why I broke up with her this morning! So, fuck you and you and you…" Inuyasha pointed to each one of his friends, and when he got to a still grinning Kagome, "And _FUCK YOU_ especially, Kags! That monologue was seriously uncalled for!"

"You're just mad because it was all true!" Kagome retorted. "I'd even bet that she said the same stuff in my imitation to you last night when she apparently freaked you out."

Inuyasha shot a glare at Kagome but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh my god!" Ayame gasped. "He's not denying it!"

"No way!" Shippou's emerald eyes went wide. "Holy shit! Kagome's psychic!"

"Really?" Miroku said. "Hey Kagome, what did I get on my last English test?"

"A C-," Kagome answered coolly.

"Shit! She is psychic!"

Sango patted him softly on the cheek. "You always get a C- in English, stupid."

"Oh yeah… Seriously, I think Mr. Myers is out to get me. That's the only grade I get in his class. Maybe I should totally fuck up my next paper and see if he still gives me the same grade. It's worth a shot…"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So _Kags_," he said pointedly to his best friend across the table. "When have _you_ seen my dick recently?"

Kagome stopped grinning and looked confused. "What?"

This time Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Well in your little fucking soliloquy right then, you said I had an 'enormous cock'. Since it's true, I would think you'd have had to see it recently 'cause the last time I _know _you've seen it was when we were five, and it wasn't exactly up to size back then."

Kagome had turned pink at this point.

"W-well! I don't know, it seemed like something she would say." Kagome shrugged and looked down to hide her still reddening face.

"Sure…" said Inuyasha and then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

As everyone was getting up, Kagome smile crept back onto her face as an idea hit her and she turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Actually, if you didn't notice, Yasha, I was trying to _exaggerate_ the whole speech but it failed because Michi was really more sluttish than imaginable. I think I succeeded in exaggerating one thing though. I _did_ actually see your thing last week, when I accidentally barged into your room while you were dressing," Inuyasha's eyes went wide and everyone was listening now, "but it didn't seem much bigger than the last time I saw it."

Kagome winked. "If you know what I mean." Then Kagome ran off to her next class.

Every who heard her was sniggering, and Miroku nodded, "Ahh… Those times when your comebacks are a little late."

Except for Inuyasha, whose look of shock was twisting into anger.

"YOU'RE A BITCH, KAGOME!" he yelled after her disappearing form.

--------------------------------------

School was over and Kagome was walking to her car in the senior parking lot. That was one of the good things of being a senior, parking closest to the school. There were a lot of other things too but senior parking was one of the top five.

Kagome was pondering the other advantages of being a senior when strong arms lifted her by her waist and threw her over a hard shoulder. When Kagome saw scruffy silver hair she immediately knew who it was.

"Inuyashaaahh!!!" she shrieked. "Let. Me. DOWN!!!" She tried to kick her feet and wiggle off but he held her legs firmly.

"No," Inuyasha pouted like a hurt puppy. "You said my penis was small." She shrugged his shoulder so Kagome was in a position more comfortable for him, which ended up being less comfortable for her.

"Ow! Yasha! This hurts! Let me down, _please_!"

Inuyasha just ignored and kept muttering things like, "My penis is _not_ small…"

"Yashaaa," she whined. "This seriously fucking hurts! Let me down!"

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed but instead of letting her down, he grabbed Kagome's ankles and dangled her upside down before him.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed bloody murder, as she tried her best to keep her shirt from riding up. Thank god she wasn't wearing a skirt that day, because though she loved her smiley faced underwear, she wasn't ready to show them to the world just yet. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! LET ME DOWN! NOW!!!!!!"

Inuyasha laughed, "You're not going to _die_ Kags! Just do one little thing for me and then I'll let you down."

"WHAT?!"

"Tell the world that I don't have a small dick."

"What?!" Kagome screeched. "No! I'm not gonna say that in front of the whole school! Anyways, your penis isn't _that_ b- AAAAHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha pretended to drop Kagome, which could be fatal since it would be on her head.

"OKAY! OKAY! Your penis is not small!" Kagome cried desperately.

"What? I couldn't hear you, Kags."

"YOUR PENIS IS NOT SMALL!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Though this was slightly embarrassing for Inuyasha too, but his amusement over Kagome's mortification was overriding it by a long shot. "What is it then?" he asked.

"IT'S HUGE! OKAY?! WORLD, INUYASHA'S DICK IF FUCKING HUGE!!! HAPPY?!?!" Kagome could feel her voice start to go hoarse, and she was going to pass out if she didn't get right side up real soon.

"Yes, very." And with that Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome on her feet again. "Now, was that so hard?" he asked.

Kagome looked a right mess and if Inuyasha didn't know better, he would have thought her a crazy person. And the furious look she was giving him right now would have helped prove that she was, indeed, insane.

She burst. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SAY THAT INUYASHA! That was so fucking embarrassing! Look at all the people looking at me and laughing right now!" she gestured wildly all around her. "And it's all YOUR fault!!! I hate you! You are a stupid-head and you should go to hell!"

If Inuyasha were a smart person who didn't know Kagome he would have just stepped back slowly and run for dear life. But instead he was a smart person who _knew_ Kagome, very well, so he only had one thing to say.

"Stupid-head?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome's expression turned sour (or rather more sour). "Shut up! You have no right to make fun of what I say! And stupid-head is a completely legitimate- oh, who am I kidding! That was totally lame." She broke into a grin and started laughing loudly.

Inuyasha started laughing too, and they continued to walk to their cars together. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought it towards him to put her in a headlock, then he proceeded to give her a noogie. [How the eff do you spell that?

"Ow! Fuck Yasha! I think that's enough hurting of Kagome's person for one day!" she complained and struggled to get out of his grip.

Inuyasha laughed some more then let her go. "Sorry Kags," he said as he pet her head. "What you said at lunch bruised my ego though, so I had to get revenge."

Kagome snorted. "Well your ego could use some bruising. It's big enough for half the school, and then some." She slapped his hand away and tried to fix her hair as best as possible.

They finally got to the cars where Sango, Miroku and Ayame were waiting for them. They had amused expressions on their faces, and Ayame spoke up.

"Why don't you guys go out already? You two flirt enough as it is," she said pointedly.

Kagome looked grossed out. "Ew, Ayame, don't say that. We're like siblings. And if you call nearly killing someone flirting, then you need to go look in a dictionary."

"Right," Inuyasha cut in. "Besides, I couldn't think about Kagome in that way. Ever."

"Ditto." Kagome agreed.

"Whatever," said Miroku. "Let's just get out of here and get something decent to eat."

Right then, their friend Kouga drove up to where the five were. He had graduated last year and was going to a community college nearby. And he was dating Ayame.

"Woman! Get in the car!" Kouga yelled from his seat with a smirk.

Ayame looked at him with her "oh-no-you-didn't!" look.

"Kouga! You call me that one more time and I swear I will rip off your balls and make you eat them!" she fumed.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared." Kouga looked past her and at the others. "We're going to pizza. You guys wanna come?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer Ayame exploded, "Did _I_ fucking say I wanted to eat pizza?! No, I think not! Why don't I ever get a say in anything?! What if I want to go eat curry? Or sushi? Or fucking pumpkin pie?! What if-"

"_Shut up_ bitch! And get in the fucking car! You love pizza! And you're going to eat it whether you want to or not 'cause we're going!" And with that, Kouga grabbed Ayame's arm and dragged her into the car.

"Fuck! Kouga!" Ayame stuggled. "Stop! I'm gonna fucking kill you! StooOOOPP!" she screamed when he finally succeeded in pulling her into the vehicle.

Ayame slapped her boyfriend awkwardly across the cheek (there's not much room in the car). "I fucking hate you Kouga!" she hissed.

Kouga glared at her. "Oh yeah?! Well, _I_ fucking love you!" He hissed back, and then grinned.

Ayame melted. "Aww… Babyy! That's so sweet!" And she proceeded to kiss him like mad.

The other four outside of the car just watched in awe. This is how these two flirted, hence the comment from Ayame earlier about Inuyasha and Kagome flirting all the time. She thinks fighting is always foreplay to sex, and Kouga taught her that. When Kagome went out with Kouga she always cried herself to sleep wondering why he was always picking fights with her out of nowhere. That relationship didn't last very long, and it was all for the better because Ayame and Kouga had so much in common and made a much better couple. They both were strikingly beautiful, conceited, bossy, temperamental, and had the same twisted personality. Yup, perfect couple right there.

After a bit Kouga broke off and smirked at them.

"We're not going to pizza anymore. You guys go do whatever the fuck you want. We're out of here, right babe?" he looked at his girl.

"Yeah." Ayame waved with her fingers as they drove off. "Bubye kids!"

The "kids" left behind watched the car until it left their sight.

"Wow," Inuyasha broke the silence. "They're so gonna fuck."

"I wonder what it's like with them," Miroku pondered. "Definitely really kinky."

"S&M for sure," Sango added.

"Who do you think is the slave?" Kagome asked.

Everyone thought about it.

"Okay," Sango said. "Nevermind. M&M, for sure."

Everyone thought about _this_, and chuckled lightly and Sango's accidental pun.

"So…" Inuyasha said. "Pizza anyone?"

-----------------------------------------------

AN: I dunno. It's alright for me. I wish it weren't so sexual but I also kinda like it like this, cuz I think normal kids are like this : \ Some of the stuff they say reminds me of the guys I hung out with in my senior year… yeah.

My goal for the chapter was: I wanted to introduce the characters, at least most of them. I wish I coulda put more of Inu and Kags in this chapter but I just want to post this. Maybe I'll add more later.

There's a lot of dialogue… hmm…

Btw, I'm doing this purely for the fun of it, and to try to improve my writing I suppose. So I don't really have an exact plot out except for Inuyasha and Kagome, and how they go through their relationship.

I guess this fic is inspired by the fics People Involved, and Secrets of a Brownie Addict. Look for them! They're really good! If you even remotely think this is interesting you're going to LOVE those two. Checkeracho! (Check it out yo… Japanesey)

But I'd love some reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome walked barefoot on the soft grass across her yard.

Despite appearances, her mind had been filled with deep thoughts that day, and she was starting to get frustrated with them. She couldn't figure out why she was having this problem and that was getting to her. Kagome felt unsure, and that annoyed her because she was almost always sure of everything she did.

She definitely needed to talk to someone.

Kagome hopped over the low fence that separated her yard from Inuyasha's and headed towards their front door. She knocked on the door three times then stepped in. She walked through their living room and into the kitchen where a pretty, middle-aged woman was chopping vegetables on the counter.

Izayoi looked up when she heard Kagome come in and smiled kindly.

"Hello Kagome. How was your day?" she asked, in a quiet but sweet voice.

Kagome smiled back at her. "It was alright I guess. Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yes, I think he's upstairs."

Kagome didn't start upstairs though. She was starting to rethink whether or not she should talk to Inuyasha about what was troubling her. They did talk to each other about _everything_, but maybe this subject was something to talk to a girl friend about.

Kagome looked up to see Izayoi studying her concernedly.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked worriedly. "You look like you have a lot on your mind right now."

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "It's nothing really. I was just going to talk to Inuyasha about something, but maybe not." _Maybe I'll just go home and talk to Sango about it tomorrow._ Kagome thought.

"Is it about school?"

"No… no… something else." Kagome muttered.

Izayoi sighed. "Well darling, it seems to be taking up a lot of your mind right now. Why don't you just go on up and talk to Inuyasha. It might be nice just to tell someone, hm?" She patted Kagome on the cheek and then went back to chopping a carrot.

Kagome watched Izayoi work for a while then turned around and headed upstairs. While she climbed each step, she wondered how in the world Inuyasha was going to help her with her problem. The closer she got to his room, the more talking to him seemed like a bad idea.

But then she just shrugged mentally. _Whatever,_ Kagome thought._ His mom's right. At least I'll have talked to someone about it. The worst this could turn out to be is awkward._

Kagome got to the door of his bedroom and she pushed it open.

---------------

And there, Kagome saw Inuyasha in all his glory, lying in his bed, jacking off to what looked like a cheap porno on his 15inch TV.

The world stopped spinning.

---------------

Kagome's first reaction was nausea. She literally wanted to throw up. This isn't because she was repulsed by masturbation. No, she knew all guys did that, but _come on!_ This was _Inuyasaha!_ Why did she have to witness this? He was practically her brother for God's sake, and she just saw him… ugh… fondle himself.

But to her surprise, Kagome felt her waves of nausea subside after a while and it was replaced by another feeling that was really unnecessary.

Kagome found the whole situation very comical.

"Aah! My eyes!" she screamed and laughed at the same time, while covering her eyes. "My pretty little innocent eyes!"

By this time, Inuyasha had noticed a human presence in the room and had the decency to quickly grab a pillow and cover "little Yasha"… and then proceded to curse the living daylights out of Kagome, who seemed to fine all of this hilarious.

"Fuck! Kagome! Holy shit! You gotta fucking knock! This is my fucking room, and I should be able to do whatever the fuck I want to do without worrying if some no-brained fucker like you is gonna just barge in here! Shit!"

Inuyasha's face was currently as red a tomato, of course.

And this rant seemed to only make the situation even more humorous and Kagome laughed even harder, grabbing her side as her laughing started to become painful. Soon she found that it took too much energy to stand so she crouched down on her toes and she could feel hysterical tears running down her face.

"It's not funny, Kagome!" Inuyasha announced over her cackling. "I'm serious! Oh my fuck! You're such a _bitch!_"But despite himself he found it hard to keep the corners of his mouth from quirking up. It _was_ sort of funny… and if he wasn't so embarrassed he'd admit it too.

He decided to throw a pillow at her instead.

And it hit her smack dab in the face, causing her to squeak as she fell backwards. Her arms were doing windmills, trying to keep the balance on her toes. But to no avail she fell onto her back and her head ended up hitting the floor pretty hard in a whiplash moment.

Kagome laughing stopped immediately and she wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Ow," she stated.

Inuyasha's eyes immediately became as wide as saucers. "Fuck!" He went a kneeled where she lay and looked down at her concernedly. "Kags, are you alright?"

"Mm hmm!" Kagome chuckled, and then her chuckles turned into chortling and unattractive snorts. She was laughing again.

"Oh my god, Kagome. Will you give it a rest?" Inuyasha cried out, now totally tired of her laughing.

Kagome tried to stop. Her laughs eased into giggles, which got more and more quiet. But then she couldn't help herself and burst out again. "NOoo!!! AAAHahahaha!!!"

"What's going on up there?"

At the sound of Inuyasha's mother's voice, Inuyasha and Kagome both shut up immediately and whipped their heads towards the door.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha called out immediately, but when he looked back at Kagome he saw that gleam in her eyes that usually meant she was going to do something evil. And she had an evil grin to match.

"GUESS WHAT MS. IZAYOI???" Kagome yelled. "I JUST SAW INUYASHA MAS- mfff"

Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha's rough hand covering her mouth and preventing her from saying anything further. He wrapped his other arm in front of her around her shoulders, so Kagome's back was pressed against Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome felt an unexpected blush creep onto her face from the warmth of Inuyasha's body.

They heard Izayoi's voice again. "What was he doing?"

Kagome couldn't stand it and decided to lick Inuyasha's hand. Her plan worked because Inuyasha made a predictable reaction by pulling his hand away and wiping it on his shirt. Now was her chance.

"HE WAS MASTURBATING!!!" she cried. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who looked shocked out of his mind, then proceeded to give her a death glare. He crawled to the nearest pillow and was just about to throw it at her again when Izayoi answered.

"That's disgusting Inuyasha! At least lock the door or something! Poor Kagome is probably scarred for life now!"

Inuyasha froze at this statement.

Kagome just kept on laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was 15 minutes after Kagome had finally calmed down, and she was currently sitting on Inuyasha's desk chair while she waited for him to get back from the bathroom. She decided to sit on the chair and not on his bed instead, considering what he's been doing on there. Kagome made a face… _gross._

She proceeded to pass the time by looking around Inuyasha's room. Obviously, he had cleaned up recently because she could see the floor, but then she noticed that he had redecorated a little too. His bed was in the same place, in the corner of the room by the window, but his TV and desk had moved around. He also had taken down the posters of half naked models and the bands he liked, and his walls seemed very bare without them. She wondered what had made him do it.

Kagome heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she turned to the door just in time to watch Inuyasha come in, drying off his hair lightly with a towel, wearing only a wife beater and loose black gym shorts. Apparently he needed to take a shower to cleanse himself of the previous experience. Kagome giggled at that.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick disapproving look before rummaging through his closet for a sweatshirt. Kagome supposed he didn't appreciate her giggling when he was still annoyed with her. Kagome continued smiling none the less. She even opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Yasha!"

"Hm?" he barely answered, back still to her while he looked through his closet for clean clothes.

"How come you took all your posters down?" Kagome asked.

"Mm," Inuyasha grunted in answer. "I dunno, I felt like it." He shrugged while picking up a red sweatshirt and putting it to his nose to see if it smelled decent enough. Apparently it didn't, judging by the wrinkle of his nose, and he threw it back in the closet.

"Hmm… Okay." Kagome shrugged back. "So are you trying to redecorate or something? You moved around some furniture too."

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. He had just discarded a white shirt and found a blue hoodie that didn't smell bad. He put his arms through it and proceeded to pull it over his head as he turned from the closet and walked towards a mirror. After Inuyasha pulled his head through the designated hole, he shook his hair out a bit and started to comb through his short, scruffy hair with his fingers.

Kagome watched him as he did this, and Inuyasha looked at her reflection in the mirror, which made his reflection look at her [I love how that happens, it's fun to work it out in your brain. She grinned and waved at him and he rolled his eyes. Yawning, he walked across the room and sat down on his bed, then looked at Kagome who was staring back at him.

"I dunno. Maybe. I think it needed to change. I was thinking about painting it a different color or something. You wanna help?" Inuyasha answered her question from a few minutes ago.

It took Kagome a little bit to figure out what he was talking about. When she finally did, (_Oh! The room!_) she was surprised. "Really? They've been white since we were kids. Why all the sudden?"

Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder. "I just feel like changing it. Maybe blue or something."

"Hm." Kagome thought about it. "Okay. Yeah, I'll help. This weekend?"

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha looked at his feet and put his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He tilted his head then looked up at Kagome again.

"So, why are you here? Did you need something? Or did you walk in on me on purpose for revenge from the parking lot today?" the corners of his mouth defiantly twitched upwards.

Kagome laughed at this. "No. I was going to talk to you about something, but I don't know if I want to now." Kagome shifted in her seat and looked down, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Inuyasha seemed to notice the change in her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We talk about everything."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked at her carefully, then turned around and went to his window. "Come on," he beckoned to Kagome, nodding his head towards the window as he slid it open. "Let's go on the roof."

--------------

Since seventh grade, Kagome and Inuyasha had been climbing onto the roof of his house.

It started the day after Inuyasha's father had died. The evening of the next day no one could find Inuyasha. He had been in the house that morning but when it began to get dark everyone started to notice that he hadn't been around for a while. Izayoi started freaking out and everyone was looking all over for him, even calling the police.

It was Kagome who noticed that his bedroom window was open and was looking out of it when she heard someone sigh above her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's bare feet dangling over the edge of the wall.

That night she sat next to him until dawn. She clung to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, and they looked from their place on the roof as the lights of all the other houses around and below winked at them.

It wasn't the first time she saw Inuyasha cry, since he cried a lot when they were kids. But it was definitely the first time she saw him cry so silently and it filled her with such an unbearable sadness. It was the closest she had ever felt to Inuyasha.

Ever since then they had been going onto the roof, usually when they weren't feeling as well as they should. It was a place that the two of them could be alone together to talk about troubles, about the future, about anything. It was the place where Kagome told Inuyasha about her first kiss with Kouga and where Inuyasha told Kagome about losing his virginity to her cousin Kikyou. It's where they talked about Kagome's parents' divorce, Izayoi's new boyfriend, Inuyasha's newest girlfriends, Kagome's broken hearts, the hottest parties, the latest hookups, their friends, their family and everything.

It was their haven. They could talk on the roof and not be judged because it was always just him and her.

--------------

Except tonight, Kagome was still a bit anxious about her problem. It wasn't until Inuyasha had insisted that nothing was too weird to talk about since they'd already talked about him having sex with her cousin "for fuck's sake!" that she decided to hell with it, she'd just tell him.

"Hojo can't make me orgasm! Okay?!" she almost yelled at him. Hojo was Kagome's current boyfriend of five months.

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless and if Kagome hadn't been so embarrassed she would have laughed. He looked a bit horrified.

But this time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, because he started bursting out with a hoot that could probably be heard for miles around. It made the situation more humiliating for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Shh!! Stop it!! I'm serious about this, Yasha! I'm actually really worried about it okay? So will you stop being an asshole and," she slapped him upside the head, "LISTEN?!" Kagome glowered.

After noticing her glare Inuyasha calmed down a little. He still had a stupid grin on his face though.

"Why are you so worried about it, Kags?" Inuyasha reached out a hand and pushed her shoulder slightly. "I mean, yeah, it sucks, but what's the big deal?" he shrugged.

"The 'big deal,' _Inuyasha_," Kagome pushed his shoulder this time, but a little more forcefully, "is that he must have fucked me at least twenty times since we started going out and I have yet to get pleasure out of it!"

"Woah!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Twenty? Really? You'd think he'd hit it once by accident at least. Damn." Inuyasha contemplated this. "Is it just too quick?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "God! Umm… Usually, yeah, but sometimes it's long and I know he's trying _really_ hard to get me to come, you know? And I try to feel it but I just can't! So I fake it but I don't think he buys it all the time."

Inuyasha let out a slow breath. "Well obviously he's not too good at it," he chuckled as he avoided another smack to his head.

"God, Inuyasha! Stop trying to deter his manliness! I think Hojo was capable of making his other girlfriends orgasm! I think it's me!" Kagome was getting frustrated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you then?" he snorted.

"I don't know!!!," she flung her arms over her head. "I don't even know what the big deal about sex is sometimes! I don't even get off with any of my boyfriends, except it was pretty good with Kouga but dammit, I was _miserable_ in that relationship. And I love Hojo so much! He's so nice and sweet and kind, and he makes me feel special, and he's always doing these romantic things for me, like buying me flowers and chocolates. But my god! When we have sex it's like just, I don't know, just sitting on a vibrating bed! Man! Do I have to be miserable in a relationship to enjoy a fuck?!"

Kagome was definitely rambling now. "God! Yasha, it's getting ridiculous! I feel like those 18th century wives you here about that dreaded the duty of sex with their husband and shit!" she covered her face with her hands.

Kagome heard Inuyasha hum beside her. She peeked through her hands and was surprised to see him scratching his head and actually _thinking_ about her problem. It made her even more embarrassed, and she turned away from him feeling pretty sure she was bright red. She was about to mutter to him to forget about it when Inuyasha started talking.

"I dunno Kags. Maybe you don't really love him."

Inuyasha's words pierced through Kagome and she momentarily forgot about her humiliation.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" she snapped at her friend, catching him by surprise. "Of course I love him! I wouldn't be saying it to him if I didn't mean it!"

Inuyasha raised his hands defensively. "Woah! Kags! I was just guessing. Don't get your panties in a twist," he grinned.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Why would you say that though?" she huffed. "I do like him, okay?" She ignored the fact that she wasn't saying 'love' anymore.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "Maybe you do, but I was just thinking, if you're having such a problem because you're not attracted to him in that way. You could just think you like him because he basically worships you!"

Kagome looked appalled at this. "Take that back! He does _not_ worship me!"

"Yes he does! Jeeze Kagome, I can't believe you don't see it! Remember he practically stalked you before you guys started going out? And now that you are, he buys you shit all the time, he does everything you ask, he fucking _asks_ if there's anything you want him to do. I'm surprised he doesn't kiss the ground you walk on. He'd be on your lap twenty-four seven if he didn't go to college five hours away."

Even though she resented him for talking shit about her boyfriend, Kagome took in what Inuyasha said. "Ugh! Okay, so maybe the stalking thing _was_ a little creepy, but he must have just liked me that much. And he's cute, you know. Before he graduated last year, all the girls were practically following him around at football practice! So, you know… I'm lucky!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, sure, whatever. If you like him so much why can't he give you the big _O_?" He emphasized the last letter in sexual tone.

Kagome was seriously starting to get mad at Inuyasha. Partially because she knew he was right. She groaned.

"Okay… I don't know. Maybe you're right. But what if I _do _like him and it's just a physical problem or something?" she asked the boy beside her.

He pat her shoulder. "Kags, if you don't know that now, I seriously doubt that you do."

"Maybe…" Kagome shrugged. She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her intently and all of the sudden, for some weird reason, she started getting self-concious and uncomfortable. She could feel that blush working its way up again. Kagome turned her face away real quick.

"God Inuyasha, isn't it kind of embarrassing talking about my inability to orgasm?" she muttered.

But when she heard Inuyasha laugh airily she looked back up at him. Kagome found that she loved the sound of his laugh, especially this one. She saw him reach out a hand towards her.

"Kags, we can talk about anything," Inuyasha said, and he cuffed her chin lightly with his knuckles, "I told you that." He grinned at her.

Kagome smiled back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

God. It's so sexual again! O well.

Okay, in this chapter I wanted to show that they both have had sex before. That's important. No "Omg! Inuyasha, you're my first time!" crap. Also I wanted to show they're friendship. They really are just best friends. Very close best friends.

And now you know that Izayoi is raising Inuyasha herself. Kag's parents are divorced. She lives with her mom, I'm not sure if I'm gonna put her dad in the picture. Maybe.

Tell me what you think! Thank you for waiting for my update. I'm working on this story little by little so patience might be a nice thing to have : Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting!

Love, love, Ai wo sakebo, Ai wo Yobou! (let's scream Love, let's call Love)


End file.
